


The Journal - Fan Art

by tiptipthebipbip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, I tried my best, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptipthebipbip/pseuds/tiptipthebipbip
Summary: I read LakeWitch's fic "The Journal" and had to recreate the scene from it! I'm not super happy with the finished product which is why I did it twice with a slight style change lol but at this point this is as good as it's going to get, I'm usually a traditional artist and I'm still getting the hand of digital art, so be nice! lol
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	The Journal - Fan Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LakeWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakeWitch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Journal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167732) by [LakeWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakeWitch/pseuds/LakeWitch). 
  * Inspired by [The Journal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167732) by [LakeWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakeWitch/pseuds/LakeWitch). 



I read LakeWitch's fic "The Journal" and had to recreate the scene from it! I'm not super happy with the finished product which is why I did it twice with a slight style change lol but at this point this is as good as it's going to get, I'm usually a traditional artist and I'm still getting the hang of digital art, so be nice! lol 


End file.
